One More Knight
by crc2010
Summary: Kendall and James are happily and love, but Kendall is moving back to Minnesota. He and James have on more night together, and Kendall tries to convince James that their love will last. SLASH. KAMES. KENDALL/KAMES RATED T BECAUSE I'M PARANOID. ONESHOT!


_**First off, let me apologize for going hiatus. I DO plan on working on "Sweet Serendipity", I'm plotting right now. Just doing some prep work. Also, it's been a while since I've written, so I'm brushing up on my skill. I AM aware of the mistakes in "Big Time Vacation." I WILL correct it. For some reason my processor screwed up during the upload. Let's hope it don't happen again. Alright, I think that's enough for the rant.**_

_**Second, this is just a little short story in the "Big Time Rush" category, and it is a one-shot. )You'll probably see a few of these so I can sharpen my writing skills. I really want "Sweet Serendipity" to be the absolute best.) It is a sort of songfic, though it's not a typical songfic. Basically, it is a story based on a song, that I recommend listening to along with this story to get the full effect. Alright, Now I'm completely done ranting.**_

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH, I DO NOT OWN THE SONG "Save Tonight." AND I DO NOT PROFIT FROM THIS STORY. HOWEVER, THIS STORY IS COPYRIGHTED AND OWNED BY ME, ANY DISTRIBUTION(IN ANY FORM) OR UPLOADS TO ANY SITE OF THIS STORY IN WHICH I AM NOT CREDITED IS PLAGIARISM, WHICH IS ILLEGAL (so don't do it.)**

**TITLE: **"One More Knight"

**FANDOM**: Big Time Rush

**Pairing**: James/Kendall (KAMES)

**Description**: Kendall and James are happily and love, but Kendall is moving back to Minnesota. He and James have on more night together, and Kendall tries to convince James that their love will last.

**Reference**: "Save Tonight" - EMD (Gave me inspiration for this story, and I listened to the song as I wrote. Maybe listening while reading will help get the effect I was going for.)

Kendall Knight looked at himself in the bathroom mirror, his blonde hair still dripping from the shower he just climbed out of. He reached for his toothbrush and brushed his teeth, a single tear sliding down his cheek. He was moving back home tomorrow, and was leaving his best friends, band, and as of recently, his boyfriend, James Diamond.

He spit out the toothpaste and wiped the tear from his eye. He didn't want James to see him break down, because that would cause another long fit of tears. He just broke the news to James and he took it hard. The held each other and cried for hours until James fell asleep. He kissed his forehead and decided to shower before going to bed. He shrugged back at the reflection of a broken boy, and shut the lights off before stepping into the bedroom once again.

The blonde locked the door and looked over at the heap in the bed adjacent from him. The heap quivered and sputtered, and Kendall knew undoubtedly that James had began to cry again. He climbed into the bed behind James and wrapped his arms around the pretty boy's waste and rested his head on Jame's back.

"I love you Jamie." The tears began to slide down Kendall's cheeks as the words left his lips.

James choked and stuttered out a response that Kendall couldn't make out.

"Jamie please stop crying, it'll be okay baby." Kendall whispered into the taller boy's ear and kissed his cheek softly.

James grasped Kendall's hand with all his strength and shook the bed with his sobs. Kendall pulled James around to face him. He had never seen the pretty boy so broken before. His brown locks knotted and tangled, his flawless cheeks red and tear stained, his eyes swollen and puffy. He was absolutely beautiful.

Kendall cupped Jame's face and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Jamie, please stop. It'll be okay, I promise. We'll be alright." He cooed at the pretty, and fought against the tears.

James sucked in a few deep breaths and his crying subsided for a moment. "Kendall, we just found each other. I can't lose you, I need you. I have dreamed of being with you since we met, and my dreams came true. Now their shattered. Don't go Kendall. Stay with me forever."

Kendall used all the strength he had not to cry. He rested his forehead against his boyfriend's. "James, you could never lose me. I'm yours, forever. This is just a small roadblock. We'll reunite, and I'll never leave you again. This is just for a short time. We'll still talk, I'll visit. This isn't the end, baby."

James began to cry again, this time soft and quiet. Kendall leaned in and kissed James hard. He tasted the tears on James lips. He began to cry as well. He ran his hand through James hair and sang him his favorite lullaby.

James yawned and closed his eyes. "That's it baby, go to sleep." Kendall whispered the final sentence and watched the older boy sleep in peace. He watched Jame's rest rise and fall softly, and wished with all is heart that they could lay together like this forever.

He silently cursed at his mother for forcing him to move back. He cursed Katie for having to go home for a "proper education" as his mother had put it. Why couldn't she just let him stay here with the rest of his friends? They're letting them stay in the Palm Woods to live their dreams. He cursed Jame's parents for not allowing him to move away with him. "James, you went their for a dream and this boy isn't going to ruin that," was what Jame's mother screamed through the phone at Jame's pleas to move.

Jame's lip quivered, and Kendall knew that he would begin to cry again. Kendall began to sing again, and Jame's calmed back down. Kendall decided that he would sing until the sun rose if it meant Jame's got a night's sleep.

When morning finally came, Kendall could barely speak. He sang until his voice was raspy and raw. He was exhausted emotionally and physically. Jame's awakened every half hour in a fit of sobs and he had to comfort him back to sleep. When the alarm clock cried at sunrise, Kendall helped James into the shower.

He heard James crying and he let out a long, deep sigh. A picture of the two sat on the side table. The picture showed the two sitting on the board walk sharing a cotton candy, both eating from a side. Kendall traced the "I Love You" frame with his finger and reached for a piece of paper.

_JamieBoy,_

_You know I love you with all my heart, and I can't imagine living a life without you. And I don't plan to. Don't look at this as abandonment or goodbye, but as see you later. I will write, call, text, and cam with you every morning, afternoon, and night. You are a priority in my life and always will be. In a year we will graduate from high school, and nothing will stop us from being together. I promise that we will not drift apart, but grow closer from this experience. When we are old on our porch of our massive ranch in the country, and our grandchildren are visiting for the weekend, we will tell them how we remained in love through this traumatizing experience. I love you James, I always will._

_Your "Knight" In Shining Armor,_

_Kendall "Kennyboy"_

Kendall folded the letter and hid it under James pillow to read when he laid down that night. He walked over to Jame's dresser and pulled out a grey hoodie, his favorite clothing article of Jame's and rested his face in it. Jame's scent filled his nose and invaded his mind. He knew Jame's only wore the hoodie when he planned on staying in the bed all day, and would never be seen in public wearing the ratty, oversized sweater. Kendall thought Jame's looked the best in it with sweatpants.

"Y-you can take that with you. I know how much you like it. You can wear it when you miss me." James voice was husky and hoarse, from a long night of crying. Kendall turned around to face the boy. He was in a tank and sweatpants, as he didn't plan on stepping outside of the bed today.

"I'd never take it off, but I'll wear it to bed." Kendall walked over to his bags and pulled out a sweatshirt of his own and pulled it on and sprayed his cologne on thick so the smell would last a long while. He tugged the shirt back off and handed it to James. "And you can sleep with mine."

James clutched the sweatshirt to his heart and began to sob again. Kendall pulled the tall boy into his arms and they held each other and cried. Mrs. Knight opened the door and sighed. "Kendall, let's go. We don't have time for this. Katie and I will be in the cab, five minutes." She walked out and shut the door behind her.

"You probably want to say goodbye to Carlos and Logan now." Kendall heard the jealousy in James' voice, though no one else would be able to detect it.

"I said my goodbyes to them last night. I want to spend this time with you." He pulled James into a deep, sorrowful kiss. They were lost in time, connected in one final kiss. Only to be interrupted to the sound of a horn honking.

Kendall hugged James one final time and kissed him again.

James began to sob erratically. "I love you Kendall Knight. I'll miss you. Goodbye."

Kendall wiped the tears from James' eyes. "No, baby, no. Not goodbye, see you later." Kendall kissed James on final time and walked out the door. He finally lost it and broke down and cried himself to sleep in the car.

Author's Note: So, this prompt was okay. I really need to work on my writing skills. This is just rushed and I'm not very happy with the finished product. I may rewrite this later and modify it to be much more well written and defined. As for now this will due. Keep your eye out for the first chapter of "Sweet Serendipity" as well as several more one-shots.


End file.
